


JohnLock: You Talk Too Much

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Bees, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Talking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What'll get Sherlock to stop babbling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt somewhere on Tumblr, probably. xoxo

John eyed Sherlock from his chair. He couldn't help himself, but he seriously loved that man. His personality, his face, his smile, his... Well, you know. He loved everything about him. And maybe he could make his move now.  
Sherlock could see John staring at him through the corner of his eye. Within seconds, he immediately knew why.  
John wanted to kiss him.  
Of course, Sherlock would never deny his deductions, so he immediately tensed up a little.  
Why did he choose today to wear his purple shirt? It was just amping up the tension.  
John stood quickly and surely, taking a deep breath. Sherlock was already standing over an experiment, completely focused on what he was doing until John took a step forward.  
"Adipocere formation is not a universal phenomenon during decomposition," Sherlock said to John, hoping that he could distract him with words. John took another step forward.  
Stay calm, Sherlock, he mentally told himself for the first time. Never before had he had to remind himself to not freak out.  
So he just kept talking. And talking. And John kept moving closer and closer. His words were just a blur to him now as they quickened to an unimaginable speed.  
John was to his face now. And he was out of words.  
Slowly, John leaned forward and kissed him, very carefully anticipating his reaction for once. Sherlock had his eyes wide open, but they soon closed.  
Reluctantly, John pulled away, looking at Sherlock for something to tell him that it was the right moment. Sherlock, stunned and shocked, opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t because he had nothing to say. John giggled unexpectedly and shook his head.  
“You talk too much, Sherlock,” he told him and returned to his chair.  
Extended Ending  
Sherlock looked over his work on the kitchen counter, quiet and focused. John read the paper on the couch, then looked at Sherlock. It had been at least a week since Sherlock uttered a single word. He was sure that the only thing he heard Sherlock say that day was, “John.”


End file.
